


Anything

by sakura_lily



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lily/pseuds/sakura_lily
Summary: Random
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 38





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to put my imaginations into words. Sorry if it's bad :/

"Hey, Mr. President!" a boy called Jinyoung just as he saw Jinyoung just went down the stairs. "Hey, what's up? Is there any problem?", Jinyoung stop on his track as his name was called by a student, probably a freshman, that came along with his friends. Jinyoung straight away ask that because everyone in the campus are obligated to participate in the preparations as today is the last day of preparations for the university festival which will be happening tomorrow and yes Jinyoung is in charge of everything because he is the president of the student council in the university. He and the other members of student council have planned this for months and there is no way he's gonna let any problem ruined their plans at the last minutes. 

"Not really a problem. Just that we wanna talk about matters related to the festival tomorrow", the boy said. And they keep on talking.

While at the same time, a guy with long black hair, anti eyebrow and nose piercings, wearing black leather jacket with white tshirt inside, is walking towards a bench near the university big glass windows where he saw his little friends. " Hey, Jaebeom hyung!" Yugyeom shouts even though Jaebeom almost reached them. "Yah! Do you have to scream my name that loud" Jaebeom scold him as he flicked Yugyeom's forehead. Yugyeom just sulked, while holding his forehead and pouts as Bambam being the very best friend laughs at him. Jaebeom just ignore him and proceed to ask, "where are the others?".

Youngjae decided to answer as Yugyeom and Bambam is busy playing games in their phones, "not sure hyung, we just got here 5 minutes ago, and hyung's boyfriend is not here yet. I hope he comes faster cause he promised to buy me ice cream", Youngjae suddenly pouts feeling sad at that thought of not getting his ice cream.

Jaebeom just chuckled at his brother's cuteness and hummed as he ruffles his hair. "Hey, guys!" another loud voice came piercing through Jaebeom's ear and he immediately rolls his eyes as he know whose voice is that. He turned around and was about to greet them, but the maknaes beat him, "Hey Jackson hyung and Mark hyung!". The kids greet while flashing their toothy smiles then back to whatever they were doing. Jaebeom just sigh, "Hey Jacks. Hey Mark".

"Babe tell him", Mark whispered to Jackson and it got noticed by Jaebeom,"Tell me what?". Jackson was a little startled when Jaebeom ask as he was too focused on how to tell Jaebeom. "Um..before that dont get mad or something-ow!" Jackson suddenly screamed as Mark hit him on his side using his elbow. "Gaga, of course he's gonna be mad. Who wouldnt be mad if someone is trying to flirt with your partner". And this caught the maknaes attention and look up to listen to what they were talking about but decided not to interfere as they said "adult talks".

"What do you mean?" Jaebeom was confused.

"um..you were looking for Jinyoung right? Look behind, near the stairs" Jackson says. And the five of them, except Mark, who is casually playing with his phone, turn immediately at the said direction. Gasps was heard from Jaebeom's right side because it was from the maknaes and Jackson was holding onto Mark, ready for whatever that is going to happen. Jaebeom eyes turns cold and expressionless. What's happening near the stairs is that Jinyoung is surrounded by few boys and they were talking happily but they stand too close to Jinyoung. His Jinyoung. His soulmate.

Then Jaebeom's eyes turns colder as he saw one of the boy near Jinyoung suddenly move closer and his hand is moving towards Jinyoung's back. Jaebeom walks towards them with cold eyes and angry chin. "uh oh" Bambam said as he pull up his phone to record the shit that was about to happen.

While talking, Jinyoung can feel that the boy beside him suddenly move closer to him and a hand roaming at his back and feel that his ass is about to be touched by the boy next to him. But the touched never happened, instead he felt a strong arm sneak into his waist and was pulled backwards into a chest. He knows. Jinyoung smirked.

As Jaebeom reached them, he grabbed the boy's wrist while his other free hand sneak around Jinyoung's waist and pulled him to his chest. " Dont you fucking dare touch whats mine, especially those" Jaebeom said while holding the boy's wrist tighter and make the boy wince , "or i'll fucking break you arms" 

While at the bench, "Mark hyung, why are you not concerned about Jinyoung? He's your bestfriend" Jackson asked as he noticed only Mark that doesnt pay attention to what is currently happening. The maknaes turns their heads towards the other couple. "Cause im his best friend, that i know that it was his plan" Mark says. "Plan? What do you mean?" Jackson ask confused as well as the maknaes that they just nodded their heads in agreement.

Mark decided to tell them, but of course with price. "Give me $10, that i bet that this is just one of those Jinyoung's evil plan to get Jaebeom's attention. That Jinyoung is gonna turn around and smirk at his successfullness. Plus look at the way Jinyoungie dress. Showing some curves that he knows only Jaebeom can see it". Jinyoung was wearing a big orange knitted sweater with a white collar shirt inside and tight pair of jeans that show off his bubbly ass.

The four of them are shocked with what Mark had just said. Then they turn their heads back towards the stairs. "Most important part is that he didnt wear his usual glasses".

Mark continues, "and he's gonna turn and smirk in 3, 2, 1". As on cue, Jinyoung turns while still in the arms of his boyfriend, towards their direction and smirked just as Mark said before turning around to look at Jaebeom. The other five with mouth hanging open and wide eyes turn around to look at Mark. "Daebak.." the maknaes said in unison. 

"$10 pls", Mark pull out his hand as he ask for their money. The maknaes reluctantly dig into their wallet to give Mark his $10 while pouting.

"Aww you guys are so cute pouting together" Jackson squealed and laugh but immediately stop when a hand was infront of his face. "What the hell Mark. Me too?" Jackson said as he make cute face to Mark. But Mark doesnt buy it, "it doesnt apply when a bet is involved Jacks". "Fine" Jackson pulled out his wallet and give $10 to Mark. "Thanks guys and now im gonna go to the cafeteria Im starving.bye!", he kissed Jackson on the cheeks and storm away. 

"Im-im sorry i didnt know and i-i didnt meant to" the boy said as he winced in pained when Jaebeom squeeze his hand tighter. Jinyoung finally get Jaebeom's attention that he decided to stop it before it went wrong. Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebeom chest, " hey babe, its okay its fine, he didnt touch me. You dont have to worry okay. We were just talking about the festival". Jaebeom turn to him with slightly shock face, "but Jinyoungie he was about to touch y-". Jaebeom stopped mid sentence because Jinyoung lips was on his and he immediately release the boy's hand then hold onto Jinyoung's neck while favouring the plump lips.

Jinyoung lets go to catch a breathe and cupped Jaebeom cheeks, "dont worry okay. Im still yours" and smile softly. Jaebeom just nodded with hands still on Jinyoung waist. "im sorry for the inconvinience guys. You guys should go eat, its lunch break". The boys bowed and bid their goodbyes.

When Jinyoung turn to look at Jaebeom, Jaebeom was already pouting. Jinyoung just smile fondly and squish Jaebeom cheeks but Jaebeom pouts harder. "You did that on purpose, didnt you?", Jinyoung was shocked but then immediately smiles back. Its weird that Jaebeom knows him well but still feels jealous. "Well its not my fault that you didnt give me attention" Jinyoung said. "Im sorry i didnt give you attention. It was because.. I just think.. That you need some space because of this whole festival thingy and i know that you want it perfectly done. I dont wanna distract you" Jaebeom explained as he caress both of Jinyoung's cheeks. "but i still need attention and...i need you" and they make eye contact for awhile. It was cut short when they heard loud voices across the hall.

"EW!",yup Yugyeom and Bambam.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebeom rolls their eyes at the remarks."Lets go there" Jaebeom said as they walked side by side hands on each others back.

"Youngjae said you promised to buy him ice cream and that child was pouting" both of them chuckled. "yeah i did. I'll buy one for him later" 

Mark is back with his food and drink at the same time as Jaebeom and Jinyoung reached there. Mark was sipping his drink then point at Jinyoung, "Nice job, Nyoung" and did a fist bump with Jinyoung. Jaebeom and Jackson just rolls their eyes and sigh at their partners.

Youngjae suddenly spoke up, "Jinyoungie hyung, ice cream" while pouting. Jinyoung cooed at the cuteness when the other maknaes decided to interupt "ice cream? Can we have some too?" they said making cute faces. "No, only Youngjae. I only promised Youngjae" Jinyoung said but then Yugyeom and Bambam decided to say, "but you can make promise to us now right? And we can have ice cream togther?" Yugyeom said cutely. "please~" Bambam plead. Jinyoung only can sighed, "fine."

"What about we have dinner together tonight? Jackson's treat" Mark suddenly spoke up happily. "WHAT?! babe?! The hell?", Jackson is literally shocked and jokingly slump onto Jaebeom. Jaebeom just pat him on the shoulder while laughing at his dramatic ass and Jinyoung just laugh while the maknaes screams joyfully. "yeah sure, we can have ice creams for dessert".

Its 3pm. All the classes today finished earlier than usual because, the student council president had made a propose to the principal to end the class early as the students as well as the teachers must be tired of all the preparations while having classes in between. The students need enough rest as tomorrow they have to wake up early and it will be a long day.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung decided to meet at the front gate after they finish their own classes. Jaebeom walked out of the building and stop in the middle of his walk when he spotted Jinyoung talking to a student infront of one of the booth prepared for the festival. Jaebeom was just staring and waiting for Jinyoung to finish. On the other side, as Jinyoung was talking to the student, he noticed the boy suddenly look scared. Jinyoung was confused and ask,"hey, hello, are you okay?" while waving his hand infront of the student. "He's staring like he's gonna kill me", the boy respond while pointing at the direction behind Jinyoung with trembling hand. Jinyoung turn around and saw Jaebeom standing there while holding his bag on his shoulder with his usual staring that people find it intimidating. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and sigh. "its okay he's not gonna kill you. Its just his usual face" Jinyoung chuckled. "I think we can just continue discussing tomorrow if there is any problem. I'll have to go now, dont stay late okay? Go back home and rest. bye" Jinyoung wave at the student and the student bid his goodbyes and bowed.

Jinyoung walk towards his boyfriend with the biggest smile. "babe stop staring like that. You scares the kid away" Jinyoung said as he massage Jaebeom's eyebrows. "but im not staring just looking..." Jaebeom said but mumbled at the last word. "looking? What are you looking at?" Jinyoung smirked. Suddenly Jaebeom stuttered, he doesnt even know why,"j-just looking at...some-something..emm squishy?". 

"we still have few hours before dinner.You want some?" , Jinyoung suggested. Jaebeom's eyes turn lustful, "badly".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it!


End file.
